


Cayde's Been Stabbed.

by SIX_Calavera



Series: The Misadventures of Cayde The Exo [2]
Category: Bungie's Destiny, Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: A mission goes wrong and of course Cayde is the one that gets hurt, Bullying Cayde, F/M, Humorous, I mean, No Plot, One Shot, Short, everything went great!, turbulent relationship lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: “Help Cayde, he's been hurt!” the warlock exclaimed.Zavala caught Cayde who was falling sloppily to the ground, and assisted a medic who was responding to our calls. “What happened!?” they questioned in unison.“He got stabbed. By a dreg.” I answered coolly, then shrugged, “...I thought it was down.





	Cayde's Been Stabbed.

Zavala had rushed to meet us in the courtyard as soon as we touched down, we had made it back from a mission that we were warned was going to be perilous and not just any guardians could be sent on it.

“Help Cayde, he's been hurt!” the warlock exclaimed. We were on the ground with a huff as our ships docked themselves in the hanger. Cayde was barely standing, falling to the ground in a sloppy heap.

Zavala caught Cayde and assisted a medic who was responding to our calls. “What happened!?” they questioned in unison.

“Stabbed by a dreg...” I answered coolly, then shrugged, “...I thought it was down. 

Cayde groaned from the stretcher they had pulled him onto, “I know death isn't a big deal for us. But, ah, I can't say it doesn't hurt. Ah!” 

“Oh, you're gonna be fine!” I mocked him.

Zavala turned to me, “What the hell happened out there?”

I slowly answered him as we walked with Cayde to triage.

“We confronted the Fallen arm’s dealer...”

The doctor had to slam Cayde down on the table to keep him still. Yet his mouth managed to keep running. “Not having fun!”

“We took him down pretty easily,” I continued, trying to talk over Cayde’s whining, “Even though we didn't expect how many reinforcements he'd have at his disposal, hence me getting a little sloppy with one of the dregs I thought I had killed...”

After finally getting Cayde to sit still, the doctor managed to see the damage and ultimately close him back up with only a minor scar where his metallic body was seared back together.

“Did you also manage to destroy the warehouses they had at their disposal, along with everything in them?” Zavala questioned, arms crossed standing over a writhing Cayde-6.

“Oh yeah we did, you should have seen the explosion. It was a good one, Cayde got a kick out of it, didn't you Cayde?” I chuckled, giving Cayde a slap on the chest.

“OW! Why!?” he cried out.

I merely scowled at how much of a party pooper he was being.

I still managed to sigh contentedly, “All in all, commander, the mission was accomplished successful, everything went perfectly.”

The warlock next to me chuckled under his breath at Cayde's exasperated face. 

“Per-!? Perfectly? I got stabbed remember!?” he yelled, pointing at his abdomen, “Right here!” 

I ignored him, continuing to boast about our successful mission to the titan vanguard, ”There were no fatal injuries or fatalities during our mission, sir.”

Cayde summoned the strength to punch my arm, “You don't think this is nearly fatal!?” 

I raised my brows, raising my nose at Cayde's wound, “Nearly fatal doesn't count.” 

“Ugh!” Cayde groaned, flopping back down. 

“Everything went as planned and no one was lost sir.” I continued.

“There were literally thirty minutes of time where no one knew where I was and it wasn't until our Warlock friend asked for me that you realized I was being dragged away by dregs!”

Zavala’s eyes were darting between mine and Cayde’s, he eventually sighed tiredly. 

“All that matters is that the fallen were stopped before they managed to traffic any more weapons. Good job guardians, you've proved that you're a fireteam that can get things done, but perhaps next time we’ll send you out with a different vanguard.”

“What!? Zavala, are you saying that I was the problem??? Do you not see the total disregard this woman has for my life? Zavala don't walk away from me! Wait! Ugh...” Cayde wasn't done griping but Zavala had made a hasty exit, not caring to hear any more bickering.

Our Warlock teammate patted Cayde on the shoulder before making his exit as well, “Great job, guys.” He chuckled, shaking his head at us.

I finally looked Cayde in the eye, “Why do you always have to try and make me look bad in front of the Vanguards?”

“You know I'm a vanguard too, right? The hunter vanguard to be precise. Why don't you ever try to impress me!? By, oh I don't know, trying your best to keep me breathing?” Cayde shot back.

“Ummm because you're reckless and tiresome, and Zavala and Ikora are intelligent and amazing.”  
Cayde’s mouth went slack, “Oh my- I think- have you ever seen an exo cry before? Because I think I'm about to be the first one. I can't believe you just said that!”

“Oh shut up, Ikora has said worse to you.”

“Umm yeah! Because I let her! I am your superior and if you don't start showing me some respect right no-”

“Cayde...” I bat my lashes at him, “If you forgive me and stop your complaining I’ll request you for my missions again and get you out of the tower anytime you want.”

Immediately Cayde turned his head to me, a glimmer in his eyes, and a smirk on his face, “You promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsies. Sorry Cayde. 
> 
> If you'd like to support me, follow this link! : ko-fi.com/steffi


End file.
